


A Real Mystery

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ...any characters that i want..., F/F, Kanan Being Clueless Again, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and nobody can fuckign stop me, it turns out...i can put any characters in an ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru and Ruby have hit a bit of a dead-end when it comes to having a crush on Kanan.





	A Real Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> based off of some stupid ideas on my love live tumblr

“Ruby-chan, here she comes, zura! Get the notepad!”

 

Behind the counter of the library, Ruby and Hanamaru scrambled to prepare themselves for Kanan’s arrival, smoothing down their uniforms and quickly checking their hair in their phone reflections. Ruby rested a notepad and pen on the small ledge behind the counter. Giving each other a thumbs up, they tried to make themselves look busy while watching Kanan browse some books in the non-fiction section; particularly the science one. They “ooh”d and “ahh”d under their breath as Kanan picked up books, flipped through them, then frowned and put them back. 

 

In the middle of browsing, she paused, stiffening. Hanamaru and Ruby both leaned in, and Ruby felt her heart start to pick up. Then, Kanan sneezed. Hanamaru and Ruby both rushed to say “bless you”, although Hanamaru added a little “zura” at the end. Kanan looked over and waved, grinning before turning back to the shelves, picking through again. Ruby could have sworn that Kanan kept looking back at the desk, though. Ruby wondered if she noticed that her and Hanamaru were staring...

 

Finally, one met her standards. She held it in her hands, then moved over to the history part of the non-fiction section. She pulled out her phone and looked at it before picking a book off of the shelves with certainty, then walked over to the counter. Hanamaru and Ruby shot each other one last glance, and Ruby nodded. It was her turn to take the lead.

 

“Good afternoon, Kanan-chan,” Ruby said, doing her best to smile. Ah, she should have practiced in the mirror that morning...!

 

However, Kanan smiled right back, setting the books down on the counter. Hanamaru looked at them a little curiously as she scanned them. Ruby glanced down: a book about constellations, and one about World War II. Ruby might have expected the former, but...World War II? Maybe it was for a class. “Afternoon, you two! How’s business today?”

 

Kanan gave Ruby a little wink, and after Hanamaru finished checking out the books, she scribbled something down on the notepad. “S-slow,” Ruby replied. “I like helping out in the library, though. It’s really fun to spend time with Hanamaru-chan.”

 

“I’m sure it is! She’s super great.” Hanamaru murmured her thanks and handed Kanan the books, then scribbled on the notepad some more. “Keep up the good work, guys!” Kanan gave Ruby a little pat on the head before turning tail and walking out, ponytail swinging to and fro.

 

As soon as the doors of the library closed behind her, Hanamaru squealed, “Oh my gosh, zura! You got a lot of points today.” She wrote one last thing, then lifted the notepad. “You got five points for the wink, and ten for the pat, zura. I gave myself three for the ‘super great’.”

 

“That sounds fair. H-how’s it looking? Who’s in the lead?”

 

Hanamaru looked at the paper, then changed both of their scores. “I’m at sixty-two, and you’re at sixty-three.”

 

Ruby groaned, slumping against the counter. “This is going nowhere, Maru-chan. We’ve been tracking how she treats us for two weeks now, and either I’m one point ahead or you’re one point ahead. A-and she’s totally sweeter to you or me than anybody else...so she has to like at least  _ one  _ of us.”

 

“But which one, zura...? Maybe both? But would she even be okay with it being the three of us?”

 

They sighed in unison, scanning the library. Ruby glanced over at Hanamaru after a couple of minutes, who was still sulking. Ruby grabbed her hand, and Hanamaru looked over and squeezed back. “H-hey. Kanan-chan was sucking on a lollipop today. She got in trouble ‘cause one of the teachers saw her.”

 

Hanamaru snickered. That was certainly one way to lighten the mood. Kanan stories were a staple in their relationship. “Did I tell you about what she did yesterday, zura?”

 

“What?! No!”

 

“She did an impression of Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru said excitedly. “She deepened her voice, the whole bit, zura!”

 

Ruby could do nothing but clap her hands over her mouth in surprise. She would  _ kill _ to see that. Oh, but she  _ had _ to tell Hanamaru about the time Kanan had a race with Mari to see who could drink their soda the fastest, and Hanamaru told her about the time that Kanan tried to drink from her water bottle but spilled it all over the front of her shirt...

 

They spent an hour sitting in the library, holding hands and sharing stories about Kanan.

* * *

Kanan tried to slow her rapidly beating heart as she walked to the student council office, but even when she entered it, it was still beating against her ribcage. How could two people be so unbelievably cute? Hanamaru with her innocently easygoing demeanor, and Ruby being so shy and sweet...Kanan wanted to just hug them both and never let go!

 

“What’s with that big grin?”

 

Kanan hadn’t even realized she was smiling until Dia pointed it out. “Here’s your book,” Kanan said, trying to straighten her face as she handed Dia her book. Why someone would want to read books about war and destruction was beyond Kanan, but Dia smiled to herself when she took it. “And the smile...well, it’s-”

 

“Hanamaru-san and Ruby, isn’t it? And thank you for checking out my book.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Kanan groaned. She sank into the chair on the other side of Dia’s desk, fiddling with the pages of her book. “I didn’t even really want a book...I was just going to pick up yours, but I ended up checking this out to be around them longer.”

 

Dia examined the cover of her own book, shaking her head. “Yes, you were obviously quite distracted,” she said, her face twisting. “This is the wrong book.”

 

“Huh? Could have sworn that the name was the one you texted me,” Kanan replied, sucking her teeth. 

 

“I don’t see what the point of this infatuation is, anyway,” Dia said, as if Kanan just  _ chose _ to have a crush on Hanamaru and Ruby. “After all, they  _ are _ dating each other. At least, that’s what Ruby told me.”

 

“No, they certainly are. I peeked back in and saw them holding hands and giggling to themselves about something. They were so happy to talk to each other that they didn’t even notice me coming back in,” Kanan explained. “But...them dating is the  _ weirdest _ part about it all, Dia.”

 

“Oh? How so?”

 

Kanan bit her lip in thought, folding her arms. “I  _ swear _ that one of them likes me back...I just can’t figure out which one.”


End file.
